


Home

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic, Fluffy Ending, John is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John reconsiders his living arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Out. Now.” John held up one warning finger, then pointed it firmly toward the door.  
  
“But, John,” Sherlock protested, pouting. “It’s cold out.”  
  
“That’s why you have that ridiculous coat and scarf. Now, go to Bart’s please, before this gets ugly.”  
  
Sherlock skulked out, grumbling. “Don’t throw away my experiment!” he shouted over his shoulder as he stamped down the stairs.  
  
“Yeah, right,” John muttered, rolling up his sleeves and digging the cleaning supplies out from under the sink.  
  
Two hours later, John rolled his sleeves back down with a satisfied sigh. The kitchen was spotless and safe from the biohazard it had been that morning. He had already taken the tightly-tied bin bags to Mrs Hudson’s outside bins, being careful that they weren’t punctured by the shards of the four broken beakers that had littered the table and floor earlier.  
  
The doctor made himself a cup of tea, took it into the sitting room, picked up the newspaper, and sank into his chair.  
  
And gave up not two minutes later. He glanced at his mobile. No texts from Sherlock. He gritted his teeth and texted: _Staying out of trouble?_  
  
The reply came almost instantly: _The flames are out_.  
  
He laughed and replied: _Come back home now._  
  
And wondered when in his life “nothing in flames” had started meaning “domestic bliss.”  
  



End file.
